


A Happy Accident

by ErrolsFeather



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Adultery, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Drinking to Cope, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 05:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17176400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErrolsFeather/pseuds/ErrolsFeather
Summary: When Ruby finds a passed out Zelena at her party, she decide to try to find where she lives so she can drive her home. Zelena comes back for her car the next day and decides to thank Ruby for saving her. The two end up talking and find there is more to what meet the eye.





	A Happy Accident

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This is based loosely on and idea from a SwanQueen site. I think the prompt idea was you find a girl passed out on a party. You then try to find her phone to find out where she lives. I considered making it a SwanQueen but for whatever reason it suited better for Zelena and Ruby.  
> Also I meant to post this up a couple of days ago, but I've been sick and life sadly got in the way. 
> 
> Authors Note 2 : A Merry Christmas and a happy New Year to you that choose to read this :o)
> 
> Also this is an AU story :o)

_**A Happy Accident** _

It was only in the aftermath Ruby Lucas regretted having announced her Christmas party on the universities' web page. She only assumed that a couple would come, who looked at that page anyways. A lot she now figured, seeing students of all ages all over the ground floor of the house.

Normally the brunette would drink herself into a stupor at a party like this, but not tonight. She had to make sure no one ruined or took anything of value, or her grandmother would kill her when she came home in a couple of days. She was out of town on business, regarding the expansion of her bakery.

Ruby cleaned a few bottles away and put some pizza that hadn't been eaten in the fridge. She also put more chips and nachos in some of the bowls, talking briefly to a couple of the guests in passing. She also sent a couple that tried to smoke outside, shaking her head. Smoking she really hated it, after all her mother hand died of lung cancer before, she was old enough to remember her.

Still everyone seemed to be having a good time in the kitchen, dining and living room. She smiled as she took a sip of diet coke, dancing to a song on the blasting stereo with her friend Belle. The two had known each other since kindergarten, and Belle lived a couple of houses down with her parents. Ruby smiled at the other brunette singing along, "Why you gotto be so rude, don't you know I am human to."

"You are more of a beast," Belle said with a soft laughter.

"Oh shush you," Ruby said, laughing as well, knowing her friend to be right. Some claimed she was worse than a guy, a new girl every night, not having gone a party without bedding anyone.

Belle shook her head and went over to her boyfriend Will, catching her breath. Ruby shook her head a little, but smiled, it was nice what they had.

* * *

It wasn't until round 11 pm when most of the guest hat gone to a nearby pub, she saw a redhead seemingly sleeping on a couch in the living room. Ruby looked at her for a moment, stunned by her beauty, wondering why she hadn't seen her before. Then again it had been too many people to notice all.

She sat down next to her, trying to wake her with not much luck. Fear struck through the brunette, knowing that if it was alcohol poisoning, she had to be taken to the hospital. Still she could easily have drunk to much and simply be a heavy sleeper. Ruby frantically searched her body for a cellphone of identification, that way she could drive her home and her parents would make the judgment. After all she didn't know her.

She soon found a cellphone with green cover in her pants pocket. Pressing on the screen she discovered the keylock wasn't on for some reason. Instead the phone displayed a message from someone named, my Johnny boy, "You can't really blame me for cheating on you, when you won't put out. You don't even show any emotions, all you do is work or study, it's no wonder people call you a frigid ice queen. You should learn how to have fun, cause really you are such a bore."

Ruby looked at the sleeping beauty, wondering how she could ever deserve such cruelty. Still she closed the message box and then went through the phone book, finding a number mom, using her phone to google it, she found and address. She looked around the living room, finding that this girl's life was more important than whatever went on in there. Slowly she managed to get the girl into the passenger seat and buckled her up, before starting the car. She parked in front of a villa not long after, carefully ringing the doorbell, not caring if she woke whoever inside.

She soon looked up at a couple with auburn hair, the female a little darker than the man, she looked stern, he confused. Ruby took a deep breath, "Uhm, I had a party and well I think your daughter drank too much, she is in a car and I need help to get her inside. Found it best to take her home."

"Henry, would you?" Cora said, looking at her husband, that nodded. He went to the car and lifted her daughter out and inside, just like he had ever since she was young. Even though the redhead was not his daughter by blood, he never took that as a concern. He had fallen for his wife knowing the father had left her in that state having nothing to with Cora or the child. He however loved both her and their youngest daughter equally. Zelena didn't really live at home anymore, but Cora knew now was not the time to question how this woman found their address. By the looks of it she should be glad she brought Zelena home at all.

"So, who am I to thank for saving my daughter?" Cora's eyes still serious, but her voice softened now.

"Uhm Ruby Lucas, ma'am, and it was nothing really," Ruby shrugged.

"You're Peter's sister?" the older woman asked. She remembered seeing a story about a young boy being killed a few years prior, hit and run, it was a big issue in the news around. She recalled he left behind his sister and grandmother, that raised both children.

"Yeah, or was, since he is gone now," Ruby shrugged it off like it was nothing. She couldn't get into the whole her body dying with a stranger.

"I am sorry for your loss, in any case is there anything I can do to repay you for the trouble?" Cora wondered, clearly the girl should be rewarded.

"No, for her to get the care she needs is all reward I need. I better get back," said Ruby with another shrug, walking casually towards her car. Cora looked after her a bit surprised. Most people wouldn't decline when it came to a reward, still this girl did. The elderly woman found it both peculiar and admirable.

She watched as Ruby drove away in her old black Mustang, before she walked to join her husband in their daughter's bedroom. She looked at him asking, "So what are the prognoses Dr. Mills?"

"A drink too many, but she should be alive and hungover by morning, no need to worry, your Honor," he said with a small sigh.

"Is a lecture in order when she wakes?" Cora wondered, looking at her daughter with worried eyes.

"Perhaps, do you wish to stay in case she wakes or should I?" he wondered calmly.

"I will stay, you can go to bed if you wish," she said, giving him a soft kiss. He nodded leaving her to sit down in a chair nearby the bed.

* * *

Zelena didn't wake up until the next morning, she looked around confused as to why she wasn't in her apartment, then it all came back to her. How Robin had cheated on her with another girl from one of their mutual classes. A girl Zelena couldn't stand, however she wasn't going to let it get to her. It was only when she saw them making out on school grounds she snapped. It led to a fight and to prove a point she had gone to Ruby's party. One drink lead to another, she didn't recall much after that. She remembered a female voice at some point trying to wake her, but it was pretty much a blur. She tried to sit up, her body feeling like lead and her head pounding.

A groan escaping her lips as she heard her mother's voice, "So you are awake?"

"I suppose, how did I get here?" Zelena asked, wondering who had brought her here and not home. Had her friend Mallory deserted her at the party. She was so going to give her hell for that later.

"Ruby Lucas drove you here, now should I be worried you were so drunk you didn't wake last night? I thought your days of acting out was over. I heard rumors about Miss. Lucas and I rather with the prospect of a carrier you didn't hang around her," Cora said, her tone rather sharp.

"Jeez, why do you have to put something into this. Yes, I was at her house, yes, she drove me home, other than that we didn't speak or interact, it was a dozen of people there. I had a good reason to try to forget something that happened yesterday and so I went there, that is all," said Zelena, letting out another groan as she stood up. She needed to get her car, which was probably at the Lucas house still.

"You are aware you can talk to me or your father if anything happens right?" Cora tried, having a bad feeling. It was not uncommon that her daughter got herself drunk when she was in her late teens, but now she was twenty-six… Something had to have happened she knew.

"You are aware it is not always that easy to talk to you two. I mean you have such high standards, sometimes I wonder if I can every reach up to them. Right now, I only wish to tear the last three years out of my brain," she said, shivering lightly.

Cora looked at her daughter, standing there shivering, her eyes tired, her face ever so pale, before the redhead ran in direction of the bathroom, no doubt to throw up. Cora followed, only to hold her daughter's red strands back, stroking her back gently. She knew she should be in court in not long, but today she could afford to be a little late, today her daughter was more important. Sometimes family had to come first, after all she was a mother and a wife before anything else.

When Zelena was finally finished she rinsed her mouth and brushed her teeth with a toothbrush she kept there. She looked at her mother, she didn't speak, but her eyes were full of worry. It was then, in the big, fancy bathroom Zelena started to cry. Cora caught her before she had time to fell apart fully. It broke her heart to see her oldest daughter like this.

"He…he cheated on me mom, said I was boring, that I was never there. Maybe he is right, and the cruel irony is that I thought he would propose, I just hate that I didn't see it. Am I really so bad, so cold as he put it," she managed to get out between her soft sobs.

"No dear, you are not, and he should have had the decency to end it before he moved along," Cora whispered, pressing gentle kisses into her dark strands.

"And you know the cruel irony of it all?" Zelena whispered, finally managing to pull herself together.

"No, love?" Cora said in the gentlest tone, wondering how anyone could be so cruel to her sweet girl.

"I found out I was pregnant the day before yesterday and I was going to tell him," she answered with a hoarse laugh.

"Are you going to keep the child, if so you father and I will help you to the best of our abilities," said Cora with a heavy sigh. She knew she couldn't lecture her on that, due to how she got Zelena in the first place, only she had been younger than Zelena now was.

"I don't know yet, but can you drive me to the Lucas place, so I can get my car please?" said Zelena, she couldn't take a stand on this all right now, she just wanted to go home and sleep.

"Of course," said Cora, not sure if her daughter was up for driving home alone, but she figured she would have to have fate that she was. She walked next to her down the stairs swearing that if Zelena choose to keep the baby if it even was one from the night before, Robin would never have any rights to it.

* * *

As soon as Zelena got to the Lucas residence she rang the doorbell. No one answered, but she could hear loud music from inside. She felt the door handle and found it was open and so she walked inside. The redhead could hear a vacuum cleaner from somewhere inside and walked in direction of it, hearing a female voice sing, " I wanna make up right now na na, I wanna make up right now na na. Wish we never broke up right now na na."

She followed the voice and soon saw the back of a brunette with pink stripes vacuuming, while she was singing and dancing. Zelena didn't even know why she found it cute, but she did. For whatever reason the world didn't seem so dark. She startled as much as the brunette as she turned to look at her.

Ruby turned the vacuum machine off saying, "It is you, you are alive, thank god!"

"I am, although I wish I wasn't, I just wanted to thank you for driving me home last night. Or rather to my parents, I live in an apartment near the University. I am mainly trying to say thank you, I am glad it was you and not a dude trying to take advantage of the situation," Zelena said, knowing she was rambling she blushed.

"Sure thing, next time try not to drink so much though," said Ruby with a small laughter.

"Coming from a woman known as a party girl and a tramp," Zelena said, raising her brows a little.

"Not all rumors are true, anyways can I offer you coffee, breakfast, a bed or I could totally drive you to your apartment and jog back," Ruby offered polite. She couldn't take her eyes of the redhead though. She didn't know what it was about her, but she felt weak to the knees by her presence.

"Coffee is fine, and can I ask you something?" Zelena wondered curiously.

Ruby motioned for her to follow her to the kitchen, which she did. She poured a cup from the newly made coffee and handed it over, saying, "Sure ask away?"

"You have been with a lot of women, or so the rumors say, did you ever cheat?" Zelena wanted to know, taking a sip of the cup and letting out a sight of satisfaction.

"No and I never would. It is hard to keep one woman satisfied, I couldn't manage two at the time. That said, some of the ones I have been with are just flings. I take it that is why you are upset last night, someone cheated on you?" Ruby said as she made herself a cup of coffee.

"My now ex, I am pregnant with his child of all things, only now I don't know what to do with it, if it is still in there," said Zelena with a heavy sigh.

"I would suggest you got that checked out at once, just in case and then decide. I can't even imagine how hard that must be. I always wanted children though, but since I am way out of your league, I know you won't choose me in any case. I can support you as a friend if you want though," said Ruby, looking shyly down into the ground. She didn't know why she even offered this, knowing she had known this woman to short of a time period to even offer something like this.

"I could use a friend, as mine seemed to ditch me last night. I know it is a lot to ask, but could you come with me to the hospital right now as I fear all of this," she admitted, knowing it was crazy to even ask as this was really a stranger to her.

"I just have to quickly vacuum the rest of the living room, then I am all yours," said Ruby, taking another sip of her coffee.

"I can wait, I am rather tired from last night and I am not up for stressing, for a change," said the redhead with a heavy sigh.

Ruby nodded and went back to the living room to finish up. When she came back, she found Zelena sleeping peacefully over the kitchen table. Her heart melted as she texted her best friend, saying, "I think I am in love, and I am willing to change because of it this time. She is the most beautiful human in the whole world. Seriously."

She didn't get an answer back, then again, she assumed as much as Emma were either studying or doing her girlfriend Regina, why she they hadn't come to the party the night before. She hadn't meet Regina all that much, maybe a time or two only, so she didn't know that much about her. After all Emma said that she was sure this was the one, but Regina was sure their parents would put and end to it if they ever found out and so both girls had chosen to not say anything. Ruby said it was rather stupid, as they should fight for what they believed in if it was the real deal, that again lead to a huge fight, and she hadn't really talked to Emma for some time. So maybe it wasn't that big of a surprise she didn't come to the party the night before coming to think of it. She could still remember Emma's words, "Who are you to speak about what love is when you sleep with everyone you lay eyes on."

A tear ran down Ruby's cheek, she knew her friend was right of course, it still hurt to have her say it. That was about two weeks ago, and normally Ruby would go down to the bar and find someone, but not that time. She hadn't slept with anyone after that, as she had vowed to never sleep with anyone until she found the right one. She didn't know if the redhead sleeping peacefully over the table was, but she knew her heart beat faster when she looked at her, and that hadn't happened in ages. It had to mean something.

Ruby swallowed hard as she put a hand on Zelena's should saying, "I am done, maybe we should go now, get it over with."

"Yes, of course," Zelena said, looking into those stunning blue eyes she felt lost.

"You are sure you want me there and not someone else, after all we have known each other for less than a day," Ruby said, not being able to look away.

"No, I want you to come with me, I don't know why, but it feels right to ask you," said Zelena with a soft smile.

"Alright, but I am driving, after all you are probably not sober enough to do so," Ruby pointed out.

"I can live with that, but we take my car," said Zelena with a small smile.

Ruby nodded and she soon got the key, unlocking a small green Golf, she got in the driver's seat and Zelena in the passenger seat, both buckling up. They didn't speak much on the road to the hospital, although Zelena's phone rang twice, she didn't pick up though. Just checked the caller ID and let it go to voice mail. Ruby soon parked outside the hospital and killed the engine. She walked over to the other side and opened the door for the other woman that got out. She got a smile in return. Once inside the hospital Zelena filled in the necessary forms and went to sit down on a bench. Ruby stood next to her, eating some chips she had gotten from the wending machine. She looked at Zelena nervously offering her the bag, watching as the redhead took a few.

Both startling when they heard the doctor call out, "Zelena Mills."

They got up and walked over, following her into a room where they were asked to sit down. The doctor eyed them before looking at Ruby saying, "You are her friend?"

"No, no she is my girlfriend," Zelena corrected, not that they had debated it or had time to yet.

"Alright, so you want to tell me how much alcohol you drank last night, as it says here you drank something and feel worried that the baby might be injured if there is one," said the doctor.

"I had more than my fair share, as I had some bad news. It was a big party so Ruby and I lost track of each other, she drove me home as soon as she found me, and now we are here," Zelena explained shortly, seeing the doctor making notes.

"Alright if you would get undressed and sit down in the chair," the doctor nodded towards the bench close by. Zelena shrugged and did so, putting her feet up. Ruby stood by the head end, as the doctor did the examination, holding Zelena's hand, feeling how hard the other woman squeezed it. It may look like nothing, but she could tell she was scared. It was only when they heard the baby's heartbeats that tears started to fall from Zelena's eyes.

"It's okay, babe, the baby is okay," Ruby said, looking towards the doctor.

"All seems to be in order, I have run a few tests to be sure," said she with a soft smile.

"It's her heart beats, she is really alive in there, or he," Zelena whispered, still crying. It seemed so unreal. The baby was alive, and it was growing inside her.

"I know," Ruby whispered, feeling tears fall from her own eyes. Even if this ended the moment they got out of there, she hoped it didn't, as she had never felt this happy before.

She didn't quite listen to what the doctor and Zelena were saying after that, she only came with a few, 'yes,' and, 'of course,' when a question was thrown her way. She was sure this was the weirdest first date she had ever been on, if it could be considered that at all. Still it was by far the best.

Once they were outside Zelena looked at her whispering, "Thank you for coming with me, it made it so much easier."

"Not a problem, so what do you think you will do?" Ruby wondered curiously.

"In the short run I want to make out without you or at least kiss you, in the long run I was hoping to give birth to the baby and maybe raise him or her with you, if you want to commit and be my girlfriend for real. However, I get if you rather be free and not so committed," Zelena said, her voice shivering a little as she spoke.

"I will do it, I mean I want to do it, all the way," Ruby whispered, cupping Zelena's cheek and planting a kiss to her lips. It soon got returned as Zelena's hands rested upon her waist, holding her close. She didn't care what the entrance of the hospital felt, or if her father's colleges would talk about it. All she cared about was to make out with Ruby. Her sweet Ruby. She was even a better kisser than Zelena could ever imagined. As the kiss broke she asked, "Is there any chance you want to stay with me when I rest?"

"No, not at all," said Ruby, pressing a gentle kiss to the redhead's cheek, making her blush slightly. So this was it she figured, what it felt to be in love.

And so, she stayed for hours watching her sleep, finding she could sit like that forever. Which to her way strange, seeing she only found the woman passed out the night before and she didn't know much about it. It was only when she woke, she learned more about her. That her mother was a judge and her father a doctor, they had meet when they were young, Zelena didn't know exactly where or how as neither wanted to say. Zelena found it odd, but she didn't push on it. Ruby also learned that she had a younger sister, Regina that followed in her father's footsteps and wanted to become a doctor of some sort another day, whereas she herself wanted to become a law professor, she worked at a law firm beside her studies. She was allergic to raspberries, bell peppers and corn, yet she needed popcorn when she was at the movies, even if it made her sick. Ruby in her turn told Zelena about her mother and brother passing, even if she knew it had been all over the papers once it happened. That her brother Peter had been her best friend, and now she felt lost without him. Maybe that was why she seldom committed to anyone and was so desperate for this to work, spite the fact they hardly knew each other. She lived with her Granny that raised her and Peter from they were very young, and she studied business and management to follow in the grandmother's footsteps. She also took French and cooking classes on the side, so she someday could move to France and open a bakery there. She of course was open to changes when it came to her future. She didn't part until 3 pm and by then they promised to go on a real date later that week, even if was close to Christmas. Zelena would call her the same night.

* * *

It was a happy Ruby that returned to her grandmother's house that afternoon. She was even whistling. Seeing her grandmother's serious face her joy quickly vanished, she simply said, "Hi gran, how was your trip?"

"You had a party here, didn't you?" the elderly lady said in a serious tone.

"I did, but I cleaned up everything, took out the trash, and I meet my future wife," said Ruby, a dreamy look in her eyes.

"I can't wait to hear this," said Granny, rolling her eyes. It was after all the first time Ruby had claimed so over the years. Her granddaughter managed to fall in love way to fast for her taste.

"Her name is Zelena, she is twenty-six, studying to become a law professor, she got a younger sister, her mom is a judge, her dad a doctor, and she is pregnant, I am going to be a mom," said Ruby, her face lit up.

"And you known her for how long?" Granny raised her brows at her.

"Less than twenty-four hours, but that is irrelevant," said Ruby in a very stubborn tone.

"Get your head out of the gutter child, you cannot marry a woman you meet the same day. Not to mention that she is pregnant, you are not ready to be a mother Ruby. You need to think about your education and not to mention stop partying before you make a choice like that. Just because you felt something for her, doesn't mean it is the one, you are still young and there is plenty out there you haven't even meet," Granny lectured her.

"Well I feel like I have slept with more than I care to count and what if this woman is the right one and I toss her away?" Ruby challenged.

"Just take the time to get to know her is all I ask," Granny knew what she said to be true. Even before she left to live at campus Ruby was a wild one.

"I plan to, so you want to tell me about your trip or should I just go back to my apartment and call about it later," Ruby said with a small smile.

Granny nodded and smiled at her as she started to tell her tale. As she spoke she wondered what was so special about the woman Ruby had meet the night before, making her stand out from all the others. She sighed as she put on a mug of fresh coffee, the family weakness as she continued to talk.

* * *

Elsewhere Zelena had just finished her class and finally managed to bring herself to call Mallory back, she soon heard her friend answer the phone saying, "Jesus, Lena, you could have picked up sooner you know, I thought you were dead or something."

"Don't exaggerate, it doesn't suit you Mal, besides you are the one who left me last night. In the state I was in anything could have happened, and you left me!" Zelena countered. The frustration showed in her voice.

"I know, I know and I am sorry, but Dan stopped by, trying to mend things, and you should have heard him….By the time I managed to get back you were gone, I thought you gone home, and I tried calling," Mallory defended herself.

"I didn't. I was passed out cold, but Ruby, that held the party had driven me to mom and dad's. It got bad Mal, or it could have gone badly. She is cute though, Ruby, we are going to set a time for a date later," said Zelena, her tone of voice changed from serious to dreamy.

"So, let me see Robin cheats on you and you go gay, or is it more to it?" Mallory wanted to know.

"Oh, don't give me that, you know I always liked women, I just haven't been with one, as I think it would kill my parents if both Regina and I were gay. You know how much my mother want grandchildren. Not that she wouldn't mess them up either way, you know mother," said Zelena with a slight laughter.

"I have no doubt that she would, but she could also love them. All things considered your parents all bad, even if your mother is weird of showing it, she does love you. After all she sat through a million dance recitals, I do think she missed one, but she was sick. She also came to Regina's school plays and riding competitions, spite the fact she pretends to hate horses. Not to mention your archery competitions and all the graduations over the years. That is more than I can say for my mother, she still hates that I choose the education I did, jeez," Mallory said, huffing a little. Her mother wanted Mallory to become a doctor, but Mallory on the other hand wanted to become a teacher.

"Yeah, I suppose that is true, I mean mother didn't throw me out when I told her I was pregnant, I was sure she would. Then again, I didn't plan it or anything, why I thought it would be good to just drown my sorrows and maybe loose it last night. I didn't though. Ruby came with me to the hospital, even listened to the ultrasound, she is alive in there, Mal," said Zelena taking a deep breath, waiting for her friend's reaction.

"I swear if you choose any other to be a godmother, I shall hunt you down and curse the kid for life," said Mallory in a warning tone.

"Yeah, I don't think you can actually do that, but I wouldn't dream about it. You and my parents and Ruby is the only ones that know thus far, and I would like to keep it that way. At least for now," Zelena said with a heavy sigh.

"Of course, but you have to let me spoil the kid rotten," said Mallory with a smile.

"I am counting on it," said Zelena with a small laughter, glad her friend too it that well.

"Good, now tell me more about Ruby, is she as wild as the rumors say?" Mallory said, laughing softly.

Zelena rolled her eyes as she recalled the night before, retelling it to her best friend. Her heart beating so fast as she was thinking of Ruby. She didn't know how she could feel so strongly about someone this fast. It was insanity she knew. Or maybe things had been so bad with Robin that she was willing to take anyone that made her feel better, no matter who. No, that couldn't be it, or could it? Whatever it was she knew she owed it to herself to at least explore it.

* * *

It was late night and Ruby was listening to some French tunes and writing a paper for one of her classes, when Zelena rang her. She startled about the ring tone that not fitting to her music, but soon turned down the sound of the music and answered, "Hi there, I almost though you had forgotten about me."

"No, I just had back to back classes and then I needed to put my notes into my computer. Then my sister called and that took forever, something about her and her girlfriend is coming home for Christmas and she didn't know what to get her and all that. Should be interesting since our parents still thinks she is was dude, she never bothered to collect them. In between I ate and slept a little. I am sorry it took this long to call you back," Zelena said with a deep sigh.

"No worries, I had a meet up with a study group, and then I had a long chat with one of my friend's on skype. Her girlfriend was talking to someone on the phone in the background," said Ruby with a laugh.

"Ahhh, speaking of this and that, I never dated a woman before. I felt attracted to a couple over the years, but if we go forward with this, know that I am new to this."

"I can live with that, if you can live with someone with my reputation," said Ruby with a sigh.

"I can, my parents on the other hand…" Zelena said honestly.

"I can get that, how about we make a deal that we take this slow, and I am there for you as much as you need during the pregnancy. If you still see me fit to be your girlfriend, you take me home for Christmas next year?" Ruby suggested. She could wait a year she figured, if this was meant to be it would easily be worth it.

"I think that would be a good way to do it, that way we can prove to the world and each other this is not just a fling," Zelena said, feeling a bit safer now, but she added, "I would still like to as you for a date tomorrow night, and give you a Christmas present if that is alright."

"I will see that date, and raise you for a kiss New Years day, New years Eve is to conventional," said Ruby with a small laughter.

"Alright, I will see that kiss, but on the grounds, we wait to that day and you pick the spot," said Zelena, laughing also.

"Deal and I will also buy you something for Christmas, so am I getting a hint of where you are taking me tomorrow?" Ruby wondered curiously.

"Just dress warm, and I will pick you up at your place at seven if you text me the address," said Zelena, still smiling. This could work she thought, this could actually work.

"I will, I am sorry to have to cut this short, but I have an early class tomorrow," said Ruby, yawning.

"You are excused, sweet dreams," said Zelena, hanging up before getting a reply. She got a text shortly after with Ruby's address and a sweet dreams, hot stuff. It made her blush, that much was for sure.

* * *

Ruby was sure she couldn't even remember a date more romantic than the one Zelena had taken her on that very night. The redhead had taken her to a frozen lake she never even knew existed and taught her how to ice skate. She had stood in awe watching Zelena that was a natural, she wasn't all that surprised, all things considered the redhead had already told her she used to be a dancer. Maybe it wasn't that far of a stretch from the dance floor to the ice. Still she had taken the time to teach Ruby that soon was skating alongside her. Zelena had told her she was a natural. Even when with red cheeks and red noses and her fingers freezing Ruby wished they could have stayed like that forever. She could see that the other woman enjoyed it a lot and as she did a final loop, before offering her some hot cocoa she had with it was safe to say that she had spellbound Ruby. Not to mention the Christmas present, Zelena had made Ruby a blanket with sleeves and a hood in shape of a wolf. It was Ruby's favorite animal for whatever reason, Zelena had said it was for her to keep warm in the winter. Ruby would never get where she got it, but she loved it dearly. She on the other hand had given Zelena her favorite book, hoping that they would sometime in the future debate it, which they ended up doing later the following year.

Now it was almost a year later, and Ruby was still as much in love as she had been back then. She had kept to her promise and been there whenever Zelena needed her during the pregnancy, and through cravings she found odd, throwing up in the early morning, ultrasounds and mood swings she never once turned her back on her. Not even when Granny told her she was insane for doing so more than once. Ruby didn't even know how she had stayed on top of her classes during that time, it now seemed crazy. What was even crazier was that Robin, Zelena's ex had found she was pregnant and during the second trimester had tried to win her back. The redhead hadn't been feeling all to well that day and told Ruby to show him the door, when that didn't work, Zelena called for her father to help. He came along with her sister, and it was only then Ruby realized that the woman her best friend was dating and Zelena's sister was one and the same. Both had been shocked and amused they never realized that fact before. Then again Regina had never told the name of her older sister and Ruby figured that there were a bunch of girl's names Regina. Zelena on the other hand was surprised that Ruby already knew her little sister, but neither had connected the dots. It had led to a double date a few nights prior to celebrate Robin's restraining order as he just didn't know when to call quits.

He had called the next day telling Zelena she had no right not to tell him he was the father and that he had right's too. The battle had ended with her agreeing to letting him see the child every other Saturday, but only with herself of Ruby present. By now they both found they couldn't and didn't want to be apart. Ruby had found she didn't even mind that Zelena was a bit of a coddler when they were sleeping together. She had found that she hated that prior, but now she loved it. It was nice to have someone hold on to you with every fiber of their being. She didn't even mind she corrected her from time in everything from eating habits to cleaning up her mess. It made Ruby a better person, and in time Zelena didn't even mind that Ruby left a shirt, a sock or other things here and there, as long as it didn't take over. They could both remember the big sock war the previous January at Zelena's place that had almost led to them breaking up. It was Maleficent that had told Zelena that there were worse things than leaving a sock or two around, something she had learned the hard way. In the end Zelena had found her best friend was right and she could live with that if it meant keeping her Ruby.

Zelena on the other hand learned that there were some parts of Ruby that would never change fully, like the fact that she still turned her head every once in a while when she saw someone she found pretty walk by. She didn't mind though because she knew Ruby wouldn't follow. The brunette always came home to her or the other way around. She also suspected that in time Ruby wouldn't turn her head to look after another, as now a year later she hardly ever did. They had kept both apartments for a while, mostly because they studied on different parts of campus. On the plus side she also learned that the brunette was protective, so if anyone came to close to Zelena in attempt of stealing her away, they would shortly be put in their place.

As Zelena heard small cries coming from her daughter's bedroom, she got up to get her, only to hear Ruby's voice say, "Shh, it's okay mommy is here, let us change that diaper, yes we shall."

She sighed with contentment that Ruby had taken to the role of a second mother even before young Robin had been born. Zelena had been ever so grateful for the fact that Ruby had done a she promised, covering her every need, knowing all of it hadn't been pretty. She had never once imagined that someone would even look at her with eyes filled with love, like Ruby did when she was throwing up in the early mornings in the first trimester. She even took being yelled at during her mood swings and massaged her swollen feet and aching back towards the end of her pregnancy. Ruby never came with any complains. When Zelena asked if she had settled with her because she had said she would do so, rather than she wanted to, she had shaken her head saying it was because she loved her. She would never stop doing so, it was as simple as that.

Ruby had even told her she looked stunning when Zelena felt like a bloated whale. She had come home with the cutest baby outfit, it looked like Robin Hood, with quiver and soft bow and arrow. The brunette and shrugged saying, "You told me you used to be an archer and I thought why not." It was at that moment they decided to name the baby Robin, not as it was the name of her father, but after the famous Robin Hood. The baby seemed to take after the soft bow and hugged it tight when she went to sleep every night, both women found that adorable.

She had also taken Zelena to a pub inspired by the outlaw more than once during the pregnancy, one because Ruby used to be a regular there before she met Zelena, and two because she knew Zelena enjoyed playing darts. She was still ranged as the number one dart champion at the put and they planned to go there for the New Years eve party with some friends. Zelena would lie if she said she wasn't excited about it, anything to not go to the tidies New Year's party her parents hosted. She was just glad she was allowed to bring Ruby for Christmas this year. After all the brunette had proven herself worth of her love in more than one way.

And here she was a day or rather the night before their one-year anniversary of their first date, feeling excited, not knowing what her love had planned. She was simply glad that she could still work and study thanks to the support from Ruby and her family.

She looked towards the door to their bedroom, in the apartment they had gotten together when she was seven moths pregnant, right between the two parts of campus, making it easier for both of them to get to their classes. Their home, where friends and family frequently visited. Zelena soon saw Ruby appearing in the doorway, saying, "She is back to sleep, our angel."

"And here I thought that was you, a year from now I could never imagine being this happy," said Zelena, smiling at her.

"Me neither, you should probably thank your ex for that or we would never have meet," said Ruby with a slight laugh.

"Nah it would only go to his head, so any warning on what I should wear for our date tomorrow?" Zelena wondered curiously.

"Hmm a dress and a warm winter coat should suffice," said Ruby with a smile, joining her love in their bed. She was not going to give away that she planned to propose to Zelena the next night, the place where they had their first date. She snuggled close giving her a loving kiss, that soon was returned by Zelena. The redhead would never regret defying her mother and dating this woman, not now and not in the years to come when they were married and two children together. She would never stop loving her that much she knew, as she gave more into the kiss.

* * *

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this story, I would love to hear your thoughts :o)


End file.
